The new sunnydale
by Leah-writes
Summary: Sunnydale is re-build with a new system to help fight off vampires and hopefully cure them too. Elliot and Buffy form a relationship but is that good news? Are these law industries to be trusted?


Chapter One: The re-opening!

Sunnydale has changed ever since they re-built it. Xander helped re-build most of it. He says that Sunnydale will have more things to do and hopefully less vampires. This means, my job is easier. Giles said I needed to keep my mind out of the gutter; once a vampire home, always a vampire home. He's so predictable. Xander told us that the new Law industry will be working with us to cure the vampires; even I know that's stupid. You see a vampire you kill it, end of story, but the new law industries want to see the vampires cured, so they want to hold them until we figure it out. Giles thinks there something fishy about them, but yet again, he always thinks that about something new.

It was the first day of the grand opening. As I entered into the mini celebration they handed me a note card that had words I needed to say to the audience. It was barely night, the sun was almost gone. I made my way up the stairs and to the center, where the mic was.

"It's the first day of the grand opening of Sunnydale! I, Buffy Summers, will make sure this place is squeaky clean from vampires," I paused to study the other words.

"You better protect us!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone in the crowd yelled.

"I am the vampire slayer. Here to help us out, I introduce Elliot Stabler!" I hurried off the stage.

"You did great, don't worry about the crowd," Willow whispered.

A handsome man got on the stage and I felt my heart skip.

"Thank you Buffy," he replied in the mic as I blushed. "Here in Sunnydale we know it's not popular to call the cops if a vampire shows up, but this year, it will be. We have a Vampire jail, where they're heavily locked up."

"Why the hell can't we just kill them?" Someone from the crowd yelled in anger.

"Because we think we might be able to cure them."

"So they'll be human again?" I called out.

"No. They'll return dead, only this time, they'll stay dead and rest in peace."

"What happens if they escape?" Giles asked out, not impressed.

"Well, if they escape for some reason, each of them will have a device in them. When activated, this device will open quickly killing the vampires, almost instantly. They won't even make it to Sunnydale."

"How is the device activated?" Another person questioned.

"The device is activated when a vampire steps out of the jail."

Everyone began cheering.

"My partner, Olivia Benson and I will do our best to protect. Okay, so here are some of the good vampires that will be helping Buffy fight. Welcome to the stage, Spike and Angel!"

Again, everyone clapped.

"Gimmie that!" Spike took the mic, "Yeah, I'm Spike. I'm a good vampire so don't bloody kill me." He threw the mic to Angel and walked off. Angel poked the mic to make sure it was on.

"Um, okay. I'm Angel I live in LA I'll be here sometimes. Okay, thank you." He walked off the stage, before he got far he came back, "Oh yeah, here's Capt. Donald Cragen."

People began clapping.

"Hello everyone, I'm Capt. Donald Cragen. As well as working with Vampires we also work in SVU. This means, that we will also be working if there are any sex crimes or kidnappings in the area. We look forward to helping you all out. Our building is on 9th Avenue and Camilo Road. Big building, you won't miss it. Any questions?"

"Yes! Is your building where the vampires will be staying?"

"Of course not. The building that's keeping the vampires is in a secret place a couple hours from here."

Everyone clapped as Cragen left the stage.

"Willow, I'm going for a walk. Make sure to watch Dawn for me."

"Okay."

I wanted to pass by that Elliot guy, but to make sure I didn't look like I did it on purpose, I pretended to text.

"Buffy," Elliot called out.

"Yes?" I replied as I smiled.

"So you're the famous vampire slayer?"

"Yeah. I guess," I blush as I giggled.

He looked into my eyes and I knew he felt the same about me.

"So do you want me to take you by your house? It's dark."

"Yeah sure, it's kind of scary."

Everyone now has assigned houses, which we don't have to pay for. Unless you're under 18 or married you live alone, luckily Dawn turned 18 last year. He walked me down to this beautiful house.

"Here it is."

We walked to my front door. I made sure he came in without me inviting him, to make sure he wasn't a vampire.

"Um, do you want to hang out?"

"Well, my partner is on duty. Sure."

We went over to this big couch and I turned on the T. V.

"What do you want to watch," I asked.

"Anything," he smiled.

I blushed once again, "Friday the 13th it is."

We were watching the movie and I always hated horror so I cuddled next to Elliot. I was 23 and he was, im guessing, 35 so it wasn't illegal if I did anything with him. I saw no wedding ring. Everything looked fine. He put his hand on my inner thigh and got closer to me. Before I knew it, his lips pressed against mine. He picked me up and carried me to my bed room. He laid me down. We were starting to make out, he lifted up my shit, kissed my neck and made his way down to my breasts. His warm hands unbuckled my pants and slid the off. I unbuckled his pants and slid them off as well. He was now inside me, it felt so good. How could we have came from just meeting, to in my bed? I don't care, it is what it is. Two long hours it lasted until we both drifted to sleep.

* I promise it will get even more exciting!


End file.
